


Abduction

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mirror Universe, Someone Save Spock, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: inwaitforsomethingbetter requested Mirror Katrina Cornwell +six deadly wordsprompt 20:As I smiled, s/he died screaming.





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet draws inspiration from [mihrsuri](http://mihrsuri.tumblr.com/)'s Mirror Universe headcanons and _The Handmaid's Tale_. It is not a happy story for anyone and implies the extreme emotional abuse of a child, as well as the coercion and torture of adults. Please take care reading it.

"I brought you a gift."

Katrina rolls over and slowly raises up on her elbow, palm to chin, to take in Lorca's hulking frame in her doorway. He's clearly fresh from battle, sweat and blood mingling across his brow. She imagines the patchwork of bruises that must be forming under his armor and is tempted to forgo pleasantries and invite him into bed straight away. Gabriel is a comfort, and certainly fun, though he likes to command and Katrina cedes control to no one.

But the promise of a gift is more tempting. It's been too long since she had anyone to break and Gabriel always brings her the best spoils. "Ten minutes," she murmurs and he disappears into the dark with a swift, mocking, bow. 

She stands and motions to her slaves to gather her armor.

 

Katrina receives people in a room dominated by windows. They are shaded, opaque, but she, and only she, can turn the glass at will. A trick that walks the line between advantage and danger, exactly as she likes it. 

Lorca is standing by one of the windows when she enters, casually holding a chain with two much smaller figures shackled to it, their faces hidden beneath hoods. He turns at her entrance and she gestures for him to approach. The swagger as he complies indicates an assumption he's truly bringing her a prize, and while arrogance is Lorca's default, she feels a flutter of anticipation in her gut. 

He knocks the prisoners to their knees before pulling back the hoods to reveal a human woman and a Vulcan boy. Katrina's eyes narrow and then suddenly widen. _The blood traitor and the half-breed!_

"Bring the Vulcan," she snaps to a guard before stepping over the shackled prisoners to reward Lorca with a kiss so forceful it draws blood. "The dungeon is yours, love," she purrs against his lips. He winks, tosses her the chain and heads off to his fun. 

Sarek has been with her for about sixteen months now, the longest any of her pets has survived. The first six months he was just another toy. A pretty one, with a talent for pleasing her, but Vulcans aren't just beneath her, they're boring. Sarek proved to be different. 

Katrina has a well-honed talent for reading people, peer and prisoner alike. They're all the same when stripped to a collection of fears and desires. She loves to play with her prey, to give them just enough undivided attention to make them lower their guard, to trust her, and then she pounces. And strips everything away.  She very seldom has to get her hands dirty; her victims take care of themselves.

But Sarek throws her own game back at her. He understands what she likes, what she wants, body and mind, and gives it to her. It should infuriate her, and it does. But no one else plays on her level and she enjoys the dance. Trust doesn't exist in her society but sometimes vulnerability feels close enough.

She hooks the chain to a post by the dais and crouches beside the woman, grasps her face, and is pleased to find defiance. 

"What's your name?"

The woman gives no answer. Katrina sighs, pulls her phaser and points it the boy's head. His eyes go wide, his mother shakes her head.

"What's your name?"

"Amanda."

Katrina smiles and replaces her gun. "Hello, Amanda."

She shakes her head again. Katrina tightens her grasp on her cheek.

"Believe it or not, I understand you," she murmurs, tone deliberately conversational. Her eyes dance around the woman's face, smudged with dirt and blood, and her blouse is ripped. She wonders if Lorca played with her on the way here. 

Steps interrupt her musings and both turn to see Sarek. At Amanda's gasp blood drains from his cheeks. Katrina's never seen him so openly distraught. It should feel triumphant. Instead it feels empty.

Katrina sets her jaw and changes her plan.

 

After those first six months, after Sarek proved to be more than just another toy, Katrina moved him into a room adjacent to her own. A gilded cage they both hated, and both called home. After the reunion, after Amanda proved to be worth her time, Katrina made her a personal servant. 

They live out a twisted mockery of family life. Katrina commands from a precipice of desolate rage. Sarek plays his part, and Amanda swallows her resistance, in desperation to protect their son. Katrina makes the boy her special project. And slowly, moment by moment, sentence by sentence, steals him away. 

"Amanda, fetch my knife."

It's Katrina’s favorite game. Dangling her life in front of them, daring Amanda to plunge the blade into her chest. She never does and she never will. 

"I have a surprise."

She leads Amanda down the corridor to the inner rooms, where Katrina, Sarek, and Spock sleep. She's been invited a handful of times before. Nothing she wants to repeat, but to see her son she'll brave the darkest nights. 

She isn't prepared for this one. 

Spock stands in the center of the room, shoulders squared, eyes bright, lips pressed together in his determination not to grin. He's ten years old today. They've been living this hell for three years. 

Katrina nods at the intricately carved black and gold breastplate that curves stiffly over the boy's chest. "I know it seems early," she coos, "but I'm just so proud of him."

Amanda blinks at tears under the rim of her servant's bonnet. Sarek is not present. A sudden terror grips her heart. Katrina loves to play with her prey. And then when they've settled into the new normal, when their guard is down, she springs the trap. 

Katrina pulls the knife from Amanda's fingers and places it in Spock's.

"This woman is a traitor to the Empire."

Amanda starts to beg, plead for Katrina to kill her, to let her kill herself, please, anything, _anything_ but this. 

"What do we do with traitors, Spock?"

"We kill them, Mother."

Amanda falls to the ground with an incoherent sob. Katrina nods. 

"Do you remember your lessons?"

"Yes, Mother."

She squeezes his shoulder in encouragement and he approaches the woman on the floor, shaking with sobs, eyes shut tight.

"Look at me, traitor!" Spock shouts, jutting the knife in her face. "Or are you a coward, too?"

Slowly, Amanda raises her head, but her eyes are daggers focused on the woman behind the boy. 

"You understand _nothing_ ," Amanda tells her. Katrina licks her lips.

Amanda's screams fill the room as Spock thrusts the knife into her heart and twists. 


End file.
